


The Frost Dragon

by look_turtles



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dragon Au. 16 year old Mick sneaks into a dragon's cave





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: claim

Mick was not known for being too bright, but even he had to admit that sneaking into a dragon's cave to steal treasure wasn't one of his best ideas. Especially since the dragon knew he was there.

'Come out. Come out wherever you are, little mouse,' the dragon said as it moved through the cave of ice. Snow crunched beneath its feet.

Mick pressed himself against the pillar of ice he was hiding behind.  
The cold was soaking through his clothes and he shivered. His fingers were numb.

He stepped out from behind the pillar; he would rather be eaten by a dragon than freeze to death.

The dragon stared at him. His scales were light blue and a strip of fur circled his neck like a gray necklace.

'Are you gonna kill me?' Mick asked.

'Nah. You want something to eat?' 

'Sure,' Mick said confused. Maybe the dragon was going to poison him.

As he ate (not poisoned) meat, Mick asked, 'Do you breath fire?'

'Nope. I'm a frost dragon, but I do breath frost and ice,' Len said as he curled his tail around Mick.

'Oh,' Mick said disappointed. He really wanted to see fire.

At the end of day, Mick was about to leave the cave. 'Why didn't you kill me?'

Len grinned. 'I like you. Don't be a stranger. Maybe next time I'll show you my treasure.'

Over the next few weeks, Mick came back to the cave many times. Len the dragon did most of the talking and Mick just listened as he laid close to Len and soaked up his body heat. Sometimes, Mick would be so warm that he would fall asleep on top of Len.

His favorite thing was was run his fingers through the fur around Len's neck. It was so soft.

One day, Len met Mick at the mouth of the cave. 

'Can I show you something?'

'Sure. Is it treasure?'

Len grinned. 'Not quite.'

Suddenly, Len's body shimmered and became smaller and human shaped. He stood before Mick as a human with blue skin who looked to be about Mick's age.

'You like?' Len asked.

Mick didn't know what to say, so he acted. He moved close and brushed his lips against Len's. Len's lips were warm and his skin was soft under Mick's fingers.

Mick broke the kiss. They were both panting and Len was grinning.

'Can I claim you as my mate and turn you into a dragon?'

Mick nodded and Len nuzzled his neck. Mick yelped as he felt Len's teeth break his skin. He felt his body tingle and buzz.

Mick looked down and his skin was red. Orange lines covered his skins and shimmered.

'Looks like you're a fire dragon.'

Mick grinned. He couldn't wait to breath fire.

They kissed again and Mick pulled Len close and ran his hands all over Len's body as Len did the same.

Being a dragon would be great as long as he had Len.


End file.
